


Моменты вечности (Moments of Eternity)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Series: Moments (FrostIron) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Все, что есть у Локи — это взгляд со стороны и немой укор в глазах матери по возвращении. Мертвым в мире живых не место, даже если они хотят просто увидеть кого-то. Локи знает и помнит об этом, но не может перестать. Слишком многое он оставил в жизни, и даже то, что вернул в посмертии, не может этого изменить.





	Моменты вечности (Moments of Eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, завершающая часть незапланированной трилогии о "моментах" этих двоих. По-прежнему вдохновлено фильмами.
> 
> По итогу, эта часть закрывает часть вопросов, которые в прошлых работах я хотела оставить открытыми, но так уж повернулась история.
> 
> Упоминаются Тор и Пеппер с Морган. Пусть трилогия и посвящена Фростайрону, Морган слишком мне полюбилась, и менять эту часть истории я не стала.

      Локи наблюдает. Прячется в тенях, хотя это совсем не нужно, и смотрит. На маленькую девочку с темными, доставшимися от отца, глазами. На того, кто держит малютку на руках, смотрит счастливо и улыбается искренне.  
      Локи не ревнует, даже когда видит женщину, на которую Тони смотрит с искренней нежностью. Локи знает, что Старк всегда любил Вирджинию. По-своему, не так, как любил Локи — не сильнее и не слабее, просто иначе. Тони это почти сводило с ума в свое время, а Локи… Локи всегда знал и видел чуть больше — и действительно не ревновал. Не ревнует и сейчас, потому что эта женщина делает все, чтобы Старк был счастлив и улыбался. Жил.  
      Локи не жив, и никакое знание тайных троп Междумирья не может этого изменить. Локи может ускользнуть из Небесного чертога, чтобы наблюдать — за Тони и его милой Морган, за братом, который потерял себя, не имея кого-то, кто смог бы помочь удержаться на плаву. Но Локи не может ничего сделать. Не может показаться на глаза. Не может ничего сказать, не может коснуться. О, как бы он хотел отвесить глупому Тору подзатыльник, ведь не для того он отдавал жизнь, чтобы брат погряз в пьянстве и самобичевании! Как бы он хотел провести по темным волосам Старка, магией помогая расслабиться; как бы хотел показать его дочери что-нибудь, что заставило бы ее улыбнуться — так же ярко, как и отец… Все, что есть у Локи — это взгляд со стороны и немой укор в глазах матери по возвращении. Мертвым в мире живых не место, даже если они хотят просто увидеть кого-то. Локи знает и помнит об этом, но не может перестать. Слишком многое он оставил в жизни, и даже то, что вернул в посмертии, не может этого изменить.  
      Иногда Тони выбирается во двор нового дома за городом — один, ближе к ночи, — и говорит. В пустоту, но обращаясь почему-то именно к Локи, будто знает, что за ним наблюдают. Рассказывает, как прошел день, что прошло правильно, а что нет. Локи слушает, запоминает и жутко хочет подойти, коснуться, ответить — показать, что Старк не один. Но он может лишь слушать преисполненный горечи голос да отвечать точно так же в пустоту, создавая — только для себя — иллюзию разговора. Они так хорошо друг друга знают, что иногда это действительно напоминает настоящую беседу. Но длится эта иллюзия недолго — до того момента, как кто-то из них вдруг не собьется и не уйдет в другую тему. От этого становится особенно больно. Тони проще — он и не подозревает о присутствии собеседника. Но перед уходом Старк неизменно признается: «Я скучаю, Локи», — и эта фраза разбивает сердце вернее сорвавшегося разговора. В этот короткий миг Тони обнажает душу полностью, и не составляет труда увидеть, как же он искалечен там, внутри, под коркой неизменной иронии, прежде чем Старк снова закроется, запрячет боль подальше и улыбнется своей Пеппер почти честно.  
      Так проходят годы. Боль в глазах Тони тускнеет, сменяется жизнью, а Тор не справляется. В волосах Тони появляется седина, а Тор запускает себя. Мир свыкается с произошедшим, зализывает раны, и лишь некоторые из них кажутся неизлечимыми. Локи продолжает наблюдать, и его собственная боль заглушается тоже. А потом что-то меняется.  
      Тор пропадает из своей хижины — и пропадает надолго. Тони дома тоже нет — есть лишь женщина с тревогой в глазах и девочка, лопочущая в телефон, что она скучает и ждет папиного возвращения. Локи приходится задержаться, чтобы узнать из разговора Вирджинии и Хэппи, что Старк занят чем-то страшно важным. Судьбоносным. Женщина даже уходит в подземную комнату и долго смотрит на железный костюм, который ей сделал Тони, а потом улетает сама. Локи думает отправиться за ней, но он потратил слишком много сил, задержавшись в мире живых на пару дней вместо обычных нескольких часов, и потому решает подождать, сколько сможет, чтобы узнать уже о результатах.  
      Дождаться не выходит — ожидание затягивается, а силы, необходимые для прохождения тайной тропы, тают слишком быстро. Вернуться приходится раньше.  
      На границе мира его неизменно встречает Фригга. Только в этот раз в ее взгляде прячется не укор — затаенная печаль. Она не качает головой привычно, а притягивает его для крепких объятий, и Локи чувствует неприятный, страшный холодок, бегущий по спине.  
      — Это были долгие дни, — тихо говорит мать и приглаживает его слегка растрепавшиеся волосы. — Ты так долго не возвращался.  
      — У них что-то происходит, — признается Локи. Он опускает голову, не разрешая даже — прося успокоения. Фригга не скупится на нежность, и ласково гладит его по щеке, заглядывает в глаза. — Они оба куда-то сорвались. Я не успел узнать.  
      — Я знаю, — она легко, подбадривающе улыбается, и от этого в душе что-то трепещет еще сильнее. — Все, что должно было, уже свершилось. Кое-кто тебя ждет, в покоях.  
      Локи не жив, но готов поклясться, что его сердце останавливается снова. Он знает: только одно может собрать вместе и Тони, и Тора — битва. Большая и наверняка опасная, иначе они не умеют. И нетрудно догадаться, кого из двоих занесло в Небесный чертог. Локи срывается с места, сжимая кулаки и готовя целую речь о том, насколько его безрассудный брат глуп. Думает — стоит ли сначала его обнять, или все-таки высказаться…  
      Когда он врывается в комнату и не видит знакомую светлую макушку, на мгновение страх отступает, уступив облегчению. А потом взгляд скользит ниже, цепляется за макушку другую, темную, с проседью, — и Локи забывает дышать. Осознание бьет поддых безжалостно, выбивает воздух из легких, отнимает силы, и приходится стиснуть зубы и кулаки, чтобы устоять ровно.  
      Старк оборачивается на шум и замирает тоже. С минуту они стоят, смотрят друг другу в глаза и не двигаются, будто напуганные звери. Локи отмирает первым. Делает несколько шагов навстречу, замирает в полуметре и дрогнувшим голосом шепчет:  
      — Ты не должен быть здесь.  
      — Здесь — это где? — спрашивает сбитый с толку Тони. Поднимает руку, но так и не прикасается; щурится недоверчиво и щипает себя за руку.  
      — Небесный чертог, — тихо роняет Локи и опускает голову, так и не потянувшись в ответ. — Вы, мидгардцы, зовете его Вальхаллой.  
      — Вальхалла, — Старк повторяет задумчиво. Разглаживает зачем-то рукава потрепанного поддоспешника и прячет взгляд. — Значит, ты действительно тогда погиб? Тор сказал мне. Говорил, ты был героем. Выходит, и я… все… получилось?  
      — Что ты сделал, Энтони? — глухо спрашивает Локи. На большее нет никаких сил. — Почему ты попал сюда?  
      Объяснений на самом деле не нужно. В Вальхаллу путь открыт только для павших в бою, и только для тех, кто верит в существование Небесного чертога. Уже очень давно в Вальхаллу не попадали мидгардцы — потому что они давно уже предали свою веру забвению. Но Тони — видел их, асов, прозванных божествами, и, разумеется, слышал о Небесном чертоге. Локи сам рассказывал, что это такое.  
      — У нас был план, — Старк бормочет тихо, вспоминает — это нелегко поначалу. — Собрать новую перчатку. Сделать новый щелчок, чтобы вернуть всех. У нас вышло, но в итоге все пошло совсем не по плану. Танос снова напал. У меня… не осталось выбора. Пришлось щелкать еще раз, чтобы победить его. Выходит, для меня все закончилось плохо?  
      Старк вертит головой. Растерянность и боль в его глазах смешиваются с любопытством — в этом весь он. Покои Локи слишком непохожи на привычные Тони мидгардские комнаты. Столь же большие окна закрыты тяжелыми портьерами, над кроватью висит балдахин, все исполнено в зеленых и золотых тонах, и нет привычного для Старка разнообразия электронных игрушек. Он разглядывает все вокруг, теперь, когда растерянность отступила. Этот искренний интерес почти отвлекает Локи — но только почти.  
      — Если я правильно понимаю, о какой перчатке ты говоришь, то сила ее колоссальна. Даже ас бы не выдержал такой нагрузки, — цедит он, уставившись в лицо человека. — Почему ты? Зачем… именно ты?  
      — У меня не было выбора, — упрямо говорит Тони. — Мы проигрывали. Танос грозился уничтожить всю Землю! И Док сказал, что есть лишь одна выигрышная концовка. Это была она. Я должен был. Должен, понимаешь? Для всех возвращенных. Для Пеппер и… — он осекается, но Локи знает, что Старк хотел сказать.  
      — Морган, да? — спрашивает тихо и осторожно.  
      — Ты знаешь? — в голосе Тони сквозит вина и в то же время бесконечная любовь к дочери. — И поэтому сторонишься меня?  
      — Что? — Локи растерянно моргает, даже не сразу поняв, о чем собеседник толкует. А осознав, возводит очи горе и фыркает. — Ты думаешь, дело в ревности? Одинова борода, Энтони, не будь глупцом. Я знаю о твоей женщине и о девочке. И я рад, что ты сделал это. Нашел силы жить дальше. Именно этого я хотел для тебя. Морган же твоя, Энтони. Она — то, чего я не смог бы тебе дать, и она делала тебя счастливым все это время. Разве могу я…  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — Тони щурится, и несложно заметить в его глазах боль. Боль от запоздалого осознания, что дочь он больше не увидит, и что той жизни больше не будет.  
      Локи не выдерживает. Все-таки берет Старка за руку и привычно, хотя целую вечность этого не делал, массирует большим пальцем центр его ладони, как поступал всегда, застав своего человека уставшим после многочасовой работы. И когда Тони не отстраняется, а наоборот, слегка расслабляет плечи, — Локи чувствует облегчение.  
      — Я наблюдал. Не мог же я оставить своего смертного на произвол судьбы, — он улыбается едва заметно и сильнее сжимает ладонь.  
      — Про смертного молчал бы уже, — ворчит Старк, а Локи продолжает невозмутимо.  
      — Я правда рад за тебя. И совсем не рад, что ты здесь.  
      — Не рад меня видеть?  
      В глазах у Тони плещется толика веселья (и как он находит силы смеяться в такой ситуации?), и Локи приходится ответить нарочито-строгим взглядом.  
      — Не рад видеть тебя  _здесь_. Ты заслужил свою тихую жизнь и должен был прожить ее. Рядом со своей… семьей.  
      Подавить вздох у Локи не выходит. Он действительно любил и любит Старка — таким, какой он есть, без оговорок и условий. Но все же ему хватает здравомыслия признать, что даже в лучшие времена они не были семьей — слишком много препятствий между ними стояло. А потом выросло и совсем уж непреодолимое — смерть. А сейчас Тони преодолел его, и это совсем не то, чего хотел Локи. Кажется, их союз был проклят с самого начала.  
      — Не все выходит так, как мы хотим, принцесса, я уже говорил, — Старк качает головой.  
      Из взгляда его окончательно ушел страх, а на смену ему приходит смирение — вещь немыслимая для Тони. Он молчит, с минуту рассматривая сосредоточенное лицо Локи, а потом продолжает, уже совсем другим тоном:  
      — Тогда, на корабле. Мне же не привиделось? Ты. В обличии йотуна. Я бы не дожил до Земли без помощи. И Небула отмалчивается, хотя мы с ней поладили, и скрывать от меня что-то ей не нужно.  
      — Я… — Локи отводит взгляд и отпускает руку Старка. Чувства его разрывают весьма противоречивые. — Мне разрешили вмешаться. Только один раз.  
      Второй, когда помощь понадобилась уже Тору, влезть не позволили, невзирая на все просьбы. Локи ненавидел себя в моменты, когда задумывался — что, если бы он потратил свою попытку на помощь брату, а не…  
      — И поэтому ты не смог помочь Тору, — тихо отзывается Тони. Локи вздрагивает. Иногда Старк не замечает того, что у него под носом, но иногда становится чересчур прозорливым. Обычно в неподходящие моменты. — Эй, не делай такое лицо. Тору явно нужна была помощь, а вы, как я понял из его речей, все-таки помирились. Это нормально, что ты хотел помочь ему, и нормально, что думаешь, что было бы, помоги ты ему.  
      — Значит, мы с тобой в каком-то смысле квиты, — Локи усмехается горько, и Тони вторит ему слабой усмешкой.  
      — В конечном счете, вот они мы с тобой, здесь. А они там, живы. Это главное, так? — Старк дожидается короткого кивка. — Я рад тебя видеть. Хоть и в таких обстоятельствах. Ну и чего ты застыл, как статуя самому себе? Подойди, Северный олень, я не обижаю рогатых, и мы целую вечность не виделись.  
      Локи успевает только выдохнуть — а его уже прижимают к себе в сильном, отчаянном объятии. Тони — мастер словесных перепалок, но с донесением чувств, истинных чувств, у него беда. Он всегда показывает свои эмоции действиями, и Локи давно уже научился читать в его жестах, прикосновениях, мимике все, что скрыто. Сейчас Старк показывает, насколько сильно все-таки скучал, насколько сильно хотел увидеться и как рад, что это все-таки случилось. В его действиях — голая искренность, никакой наигранности, и Локи это приятно. Поэтому он отвечает. Обнимает в ответ, да так сильно, что Тони охает и тут же хрипло смеется. Старк тоже видит в прикосновениях своего бога гораздо больше, чем может показаться со стороны.  
      — Я думал, ты отпустил это. Нас, — признается Локи и украдкой вдыхает запах Тони. От человека пахнет пылью, гарью и кровью, и странно, что в целом он выглядит вполне нормально. Но Локи даже думать боится, что стало с его телом там, в живом мире, под воздействием-то камней бесконечности. — Лучше бы так и поступил.  
      — Не указывай, что мне чувствовать, принцесса. Если бы отказываться от чувств было так просто… я бы не сделал этого всего. Я ведь думал, что новый щелчок вернет всех. И тебя тоже. Даже когда щелкал сам, думал — может, получится? Думал, мне-то уже не поможет, но ты… У тебя еще есть дела. Серьезно, с Тором надо что-то делать, ты видел, до чего он себя довел с этим чувством вины? Лебовски отдыхает!  
      — Старк, — устало прерывает его Локи. Разумеется, он видел и знал. И знал даже больше самого Тони. — Меня не распылило. Это совсем другое. Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми, с этим даже я не смею спорить.  
      — Принимать правила вот так? Без вопросов? Непохоже на тебя, бунтарь Маджере.  
      — Прочувствуй всю важность этого правила, — Локи смешливо фыркает и в отместку треплет Старка по волосам. — По-хорошему, я не должен был даже наблюдать, но это правило я все-таки нарушил.  
      — О, ну тогда я спокоен, баланс соблюден, — смеется Тони, и в его глазах наконец-то появляется знакомый огонек веселья. — Значит, ты приглядывал за нами. Прямо как настоящий примерный бог.  
      — Кстати об этом. Мне лестна твоя вера, Энтони. Простому смертному путь сюда заказан. А вот тому, кто искренне верит… приятно знать, что ты действительно меня слушал и верил.  
      — Кое-кто в свое время тридцать часов пролежал со мной спящим на одной кровати. И этот кто-то еще удивляется, что я ему доверяю? Я оскорблен в лучших чувствах, ваше Высочество, — Старк наигранно хмурится, но смотрит с насмешкой, поддразнивает.  
      — О, и еще кое-что, Бэмби! — Старк вдруг отстраняется и нагоняет на себя нарочито-строгий вид. Локи не сдерживает смешка. — Не спасибо тебе за то, что сказал о нас Тору. В смысле, он сам в итоге рассказал мне, что конкретно с вами там произошло, это хорошо, но в остальном — это был самый неловкий разговор в моей жизни. В моей! Я думал, он мне голову открутит или еще чего, и я не уверен, было бы это лучше, чем его пьяные россказни о ваших похождениях в юности.  
      — Почти жалею, что пропустил это, — усмехается Локи. — Тор умеет сделать ситуацию неловкой, как никто другой.  
      — Я всегда отдавал пальму первенства Пеппер, но сейчас согласен.  
      Тони вдруг отстраняется и осматривается уже более осмысленно. Подходит к большой кровати, щупает бархатное покрывало — темно-зеленое, с вышитыми золотыми нитями узорами, и одобрительно хмыкает, хотя это совсем непохоже на привычную ему постель. Для него тут все в новинку, все интересно, так что Локи не мешает человеку обходить комнату, рассматривать картины и гобелены, проводить пальцами по расставленным тут и там ларцам с магическими принадлежностями.  
      — Я так понимаю, у вас тут что-то вроде Асгарда, только потустороннего? — интересуется Старк, замерев у окна, за которым простирается истинно неземной вид.  
      — В каком-то смысле. Увы, настоящий Асгард показать уже не получится, так что сравнить тебе будет не с чем, — спокойно отвечает Локи. И радуется, что не стал ставить магическую защиту на свои вещи — любопытствующего Тони не остановит никакая опасность, особенно теперь.  
      — Покажешь мне тут все? — Тони поворачивается к нему и смотрит с искренним интересом, и этот интерес стоит любых затрат времени. Да и торопиться им уже некуда, времени у них теперь много. Даже чересчур много.  
      — Разумеется. Но сначала ты приведешь себя в порядок, — назидательно предупреждает Локи. Все-таки потрепанный поддоспешник не добавляет человеку очарования. Он берет Старка за руку, хотя это совсем не обязательно, и тянет за собой. — Пойдем, покажу тебе купальни. И поищу подходящий наряд. Думаю, тебе пойдет что-то асгардское.  
      — Слушаю и повинуюсь, мой принц!  
      Локи смотрит на него и думает, как сильно их затронули прошедшие годы. У Тони теперь волосы с сединой, прибавилось морщин, а в глазах скрывается усталость, но для них это время прошло, кажется, не затронув чувств. Они снова встретились — там, где их уже ничто не должно разлучить. Может, их союз и проклят с самого начала, но это проклятие свело их в итоге вместе. И пусть эта встреча отдает горечью знания, что они оба мертвы и оторваны от близких — в конечном счете все могло быть намного хуже. По крайней мере, теперь они вместе. И вечность уже не так страшна.


End file.
